Do You Have A Grudge?
by By Anonymous
Summary: My fic is a crossover between Charmed and The Grudge! Phoebe gets a premonition about Karen and her problem with the demon Kayako. Now it's up to the Charmed Ones to vanquish the evil that is the Grudge!
1. The Premonition

**Synopsis:** My latest fic links the television show _**Charmed**_ and the horror movie _**The Grudge**_. The Charmed Ones must help their new innocent, Karen, a young American nurse living in Japan. Karen, as we learned in the movie, is haunted by a curse laid upon her while tending to a client at a spacious house. Now, our Halliwell Witches must help her after Phoebe gets a premonition of her.

**Timeline:** This story takes place right before "The Courtship of Wyatt's Father".

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters or storylines from _**Charmed **_or _**The Grudge**_, I'm just using em' peeps!

Please review, and tell me what you think!

_**San Francisco**_

**"Phoebe, get the hell out my way!"** Piper Halliwell yelled with frustration as she placed her hands in a familiar position. She of course, was ready to explode the demon that she and her sisters' were already fighting.

Levitating and kicking the demon straight in its wooly face, Phoebe Halliwell got the best of it and quickly did as she was told. The demon fell backwards toward the foyer and crashed into the window by the staircase. Reminding you of a haggard Hulk Hogan with a large brown beard, the demon quickly got up and dodged Piper's explosion. Nearly most of the staircase suffered from the attack and Piper was seriously ticked off.

"**Son of a bitch!** And I just got that damned staircase dusted and cleaned!" Piper yelled as she stomped loudly in the living room. Getting close to her, Phoebe and her sister both took a glance at the demon. In the palm of its large hand, was a blue and electrical like energy ball, and quickly he landed it toward the two. Bracing themselves for what seemed to be like their swan song, Phoebe and Piper suddenly looked up once they heard the voice of their other sister.

**"Energy ball!"** came the voice of Paige Matthews from the doorstep. Orbing the ball with her magic, Paige now had it in her grasp and launched it at the demon. Yelling as his body turned into flames, the demon was vanquished, and both Phoebe and Piper gave a sigh of relief.

"Damn, that's the third one today." Piper said under her breath as she flopped onto the couch.

"What, third demon?" Paige asked stepping over pieces of wood from the broke down staircase.

"No, third broken household item! This morning a demon attacked and the grandfather clock was on the receiving end; the stereo was exploded when I missed another demon; and now the staircase is splinters!" Piper yelled as her rant came to an end. Laughing at their older sister, both Phoebe and Paige took seats at opposite ends of the couch and each put their heads on Piper's shoulders.

"Maybe we could apply for_ Extreme Makeover_, and get some new stuff." Paige joked as she stifled a slight chuckle.

"Forget that, we need a vacation. Maybe some place far off like Hawaii, The Cayman Islands or Japan!" Phoebe said with some level of enthusiasm.

**"What are you smokin' sis?"** Piper asked her sister with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh, nothing. Just daydreaming, but it would be nice if we could go away for a while. Just the three of us, no babies, no Leos, no Chris, just…us." Phoebe explained. Though they did not verbally admit it, both Paige and Piper thought that it would be a great idea. But escaping from San Francisco even for just one day would be open season for the underworld, and demons would easily get the upperhand.

"Hey why don't we watch a DVD? I have nothing to do, Chris is gone for a while with his thing, and Leo and Wyatt are having some father-son time, and Phoebe has the day off." Paige said. Not thinking that it was a bad idea, her sisters agreed.

"Hey, let's watch _The Ring_! It's hilarious." Phoebe said.

"Hilarious, in what sense? It's a _horror_ film, Phoebe." Piper asked her.

"Please, do you see that tacky demon in the film? I would so love to vanquish her in real life, just for the hell of it!" Phoebe said excitedly as she went to grab the movie from their little collection of flicks. Watching a movie together for the Charmed Ones was a rarity as well as a family pleasure after an afternoon of demon-fighting.

**_Tokyo_**

Karen thought she had finally made it. Scratch that, she knew that she was there. Karen had made it to the depths of Hell along with her lover Doug, but, somehow she was the sole survivor. Doug was the one who had made it into the afterlife, and for an obvious reason, Karen wished that she was right there with him in death. Bruised, battered and also bloody, Karen was in a Japanese morgue after being taken there by the police force. Clad in her hospital gown, Karen stepped over to Doug's corpse and looked at the face of her former lover.

'I don't have him, I have nobody now.' Karen said to herself as she crossed her arms over her breasts. Her golden hair shimmered in the light, and the chill of the morgue was getting to her. Looking at Doug's body, a solitary warm tear flowed from her eye, and others followed. Silently sobbing, Karen's mourning was interrupted once she heard an oddly familiar clicking sound. Gasping, Karen's eyes went big and she stood frozen.

'God, please not here! She can't be… it couldn't be her!' Karen thought to herself as she felt lightness in her stomach.

Turning around rather slowly, Karen came face to face with the demon that started all of this. Adorned with long black hair, large eyes, and deathly blue skin, the demonic woman-ghost named Kayako Saeki continued the clicking and prepared to do her worse to Karen.

Feeling a sense of revenge coming over her, Karen quickly and fiercely shoved Kayako to the floor and began to kick her repeatedly until she finally stopped her clicking. For all the times she and Doug were supposed to be together, and for the fear and death she brought, Karen continued to strike Kayako and once she was done, she quickly fled from the morgue.

"Dammit!" Karen said aloud as she continued her brisk run in the hospital. Knocking down countless little Japanese doctors and nurses who got in her way, Karen just knew that she was getting out alive, or at least she was not dying without putting up a fight. This demon laid a curse on her, and made her life a living hell tonight. She silently promised that Kayako would have hell to pay.

_**San Francisco**_

Halfway into watching _The Ring_, Phoebe began to pant and tried to catch her breath. A premonition had hit her and it seemed really weird to her.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Paige asked.

"A premonition?" Piper continued.

"No…I mean, **yeah**. I saw this girl running in a hospital gown, and then she was enveloped in this blue, blackish, smog thingy and she was dead I guess. Then there was this demon woman looking with an evil smile on her face. She kinda reminded me of Shax."

"Do you know her name?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, the tag on the gown said…" Phoebe tried hard to trace back, and she already came up with the name. "Karen. Her name was Karen. We _have_ to help her, I really feel weird about this guys."


	2. Reflections

**Notes:** Here comes chapter two…. Hope you like this unique crossover tale because it's going to keep getting better, trust me! –**_XtremeSlayer_**

****

**_Tokyo_**

Tears and an endless stream of lights were the only things Karen seen in eyesight. Fear and loneliness is what she felt as she raced through the streets of downtown Tokyo, still in her hospital gown. Of course she was stared at by all the other Japanese citizens walking through the streets. It was only about eight o' clock at night and it was a Friday evening. Chills went up Karen's spine, but she dared not to stop because she was afraid of…_it_. The demon Kayako could've been right behind her, or could've just been toying with her. Karen thought that it was best if she went home; no not home, it wasn't home without Doug. She wanted to go back to her apartment and if possible, sleep off this night, better yet, **sleep off this life**.

It seemed like it took forever to make it back to the apartment building, but it was only a mere matter of minutes. She paced up the stairs, and opened the door with her keys. Lucky for her, she took them once she was speaking with Nakagawa and the other police officers. Her apartment never looked anymore darker than it did tonight. Though Japan as well as Tokyo was heavily lit with arrays of light, Karen felt that she was illuminated by shadows.

Karen took one sniff of the apartment's aroma and realized that it was Doug's cologne that invaded the whole apartment. Though she wanted to, Karen could not let another tear roll from her face. Without thinking, she headed over to once was her and Doug's bed, the bed where they would talk, sleep and share love, and just laid there; almost lifeless. Her face sullen as well as semi-hideous, Karen looked up at the window and the moon shone on her face.

**"God, please send somebody to help me. I need it so badly."**

Quite suddenly, Karen let the tears fall from her face. Though as the tears crept into her bruises, making them sting even more, she could not help continue to cry. She was in mourning, and there was no one there to guide or support her. And to make things even more difficult, she had a seemingly invincible demon on her heels due to the curse of the house; her grudge.

**"That damn house."**

Flashbacks began to project in her mind of…that house. Upon first getting there, she had a feeling that something was terribly wrong with the house, but she said nothing about it. It was her job to go to different homes and help those in need. Because of her inner generosity and light, Karen felt compelled to do this work of domestic nursing. She had a love for people, and wanted to help those ailing however she could. Still, Karen didn't have a clue what kind of hell house she just entered when she did. How was she to know that because of a wife's infidelity and a husband's rage, a powerful and evil curse would be laid on the house and those that entered? It was very alien to her, but since experiencing it firsthand…..well, she couldn't explain it at all.

**"The whole time I was in that house I felt something was wrong. What happened there?"**

Karen remembered saying these words. That home was just pure evil, and it was shrouded in darkness. Karen even remembered her first encounter with the demons. Toshio, the son of Kayako, was just as creepy. His face was just haunting as well as Kayako. But lucky for her, Karen burned their house to ground, yet it was not enough to defeat the curse.

**"Well, the only hope I have on my side is magic."** Karen began to laugh at the comment she had just made. Throughout all the tears, she was able to laugh, that's so weird.

_"And where the hell will I get magic?"_

****

**_San Francisco_**

Already up in the clotted attic of their spacious Victorian manor, items upon items were just about everywhere in the room. Heirlooms as well as memories were stored in the attic; not to mention, there was also the most precious thing in the possession of the Halliwells in their attic. The coveted Book of Shadows, a chronicle of all powerful spells in the known world, has been in the family for generations and if the sisters had anything to do with it, it would continue to be. As always, the Book of Shadows has been another relative to the Charmed Ones, it has helped them in the most roughest and gruesome battles they have ever faced.

Now standing and skimming through the Book of Shadows, the Charmed Ones were searching for the demon that was in Phoebe's premonition. Also very strange to Piper and Paige was that every five minutes, Phoebe's expressions changed. One minute, she was crying silent sobs or feeling alone though she was amidst family. Phoebe's empathy power was besting her and she felt everything that the girl was feeling in her premonition. Karen was hurting, and all Phoebe wanted to do was help her in this situation and vanquish this demon.

"So, Phoebs, what the hell did this demon look like?" Piper questioned her sister as she began turning pages of the ancient book.

"_Well_ it was dark Piper, and Karen was really afraid. But from what I garnered, she had blue-ish like skin and long black hair. To tell you the honest truth, she looked like a female version of Shax." Phoebe explained as she lifted her hands up in confusion.

"Was there anything else happening?" Paige asked as she placed a hand through her ebony locks.

"Yeah, I told you Paige. Karen was covered in smog and then all there was, was the demon just laughing all evil at her. You know, **'Mwahahaha'** like." Phoebe said to her sister.

"Phoebe I don't know what to tell you, but there is no female Shax demon or anything. The bitch must be new I guess." Piper said as she closed the book.

"Let's call Leo, maybe he can help us out." Paige suggested.

"Couldn't hurt to try. Besides I miss my baby." Piper said with a dreamy like look on her face. Phoebe and Paige just looked at her and assumed she was talking about Leo they haven't been together in sometime.

"By that, I mean _Wyatt_…of course." Piper said rolling her eyes at her sisters. **"LEO! LEO!"** Piper called out. When she and her sisters saw no reactions, they all wrinkled their faces. "

"Great, were missing this demon, now Leo too." Piper said exasperated as her chagrin took the better of her. Lost, the Charmed Ones did nothing but continue to search the Book and wonder.

****

**_Tokyo_**

Karen awoke from her slumber and looked around to still see nothing but darkness. Catching the time, she read that it was only 10:00 at night, and she just stifled out a yawn. Karen got up from her bed and decided that a shower was something that could perhaps help out some. The ruffling of the hospital gown was sounding off as she was walking to the bathroom. However, Karen stopped in her tracks once she felt a feeling that was all too relative to her. Once again, her eyes became enlarged and she sharply turned around. She saw nothing but the desk with the computer on top of it.

Breathing out her relief, Karen got the shock of her life when she saw Kayako right behind her, clicking away. This time, Karen was punched in her face by the demon and she flew toward her couch on the other side of the apartment. Getting up from the assault with a newfound sense of courage as well as that looming feeling of revenge, Karen picked up one of the dining chairs and quickly smacked her with it, about twice.

Also recovering, Kayako had kicked Karen in her midsection and grabbed her by the hair and flung her back once more. Tired of being knocked down, Karen pulled Kayako right with her and the two began to struggle, but being the demon of the two, Kayako was getting the advantage and was clicking. However, something very unexpected had occurred and stunned Karen. A surge of electricity went through Kayako's body and she flew backwards, breaking Karen's coffee-table and flower vases.

A hand from a man appeared and in front of Karen as well. Wearing a blue sweater and denim as well, the man had clean cut blonde hair similar to Karen's, and he simply told her, "Come with me, I can help you. _Trust me_ Karen."

**"How'd you…"**

Karen stopped and took the man's extended hand and got up. She noticed that on his side, he had a baby that looked very similar to him, though the baby boy was quite an adorable toddler. He was bouncing up and down, but Karen had not a time to smile at him. Kayako on the other hand, was slowly rising from the area where she smashed the furniture, and she looked very pissed off as well.

"Hold on to me." The man said as Karen clutched his arm.

"By the way, my name is Leo, I am a Whitelighter."

"Whitelighter, what the hell is that?" Karen questioned with a blank and confused look on her face.

**"I'll explain later, let's go!"** Leo said as Karen grabbed on with more of a grip.

Just as Kayako had lunged for them, Leo and Karen orbed away in a swirl of brilliant white lights that covered them from along with the child. Kayako began to yell inhumanely rather than start clicking and she quickly vanished after a smog of darkness entered the apartment.

_**San Francisco**_

Orbing into the Halliwell Manor's attic, Leo suddenly appeared before Piper, Phoebe and Paige who once again were standing right in front of the Book of Shadows. Looking at them, the sisters were confused on why Leo and baby Wyatt were with a girl.

"Leo, I have been trying to call you for about an hour. Where the hell have you been?" Piper questioned as she took back her son from the mitts of his father.

"_Japan_, Piper. Actually Tokyo to be exact." Leo explained. "This is Karen, Karen Davis. She's our new innocent."

"Wait a minute, that's the girl from my premonition, **you're her!**" Phoebe said pointing excitedly at Karen.

Very baffled about what had just transpired about five minutes ago, Karen looked around the attic and noticed how crowded it was. She also looked at the sisters with a perplexed expression on her face.

"Okay, wait a minute. _Where am I?_" Karen asked. "_And how do you know about me?_"

**"Karen, it's simple. If we don't help you, you're life as well as the world could be over in a matter of time."** Leo said as he raised both eyebrows as he spoke. Both the Charmed Ones and Karen were bewildered by what the Whitelighter just said, but they all were determined to find out what he meant.


	3. Toshio Attacks

**Notes:** Chapter three right here for ya peeps! Things get serious for the Charmed Ones and Karen, and the threat of the curse is realized. Tell me what you think, I love feedback (positive or negative, but positive mostly!) – _**Xtreme Slayer**_

_**San Francisco**_

'This girl is hurt, and hurt _badly_.' Phoebe thought to herself as she as well as her sisters watched as Leo began to heal Karen with his Whitelighter magic. The bruises and cuts began to melt away under the golden light, and Karen's face became a beauty once more.

"Wow, you're very pretty. You know, once you take out all those bruises." Piper said as she held onto her toddler son at her hip. Wyatt on the other hand, was busy playing with his mother's shiny auburn hair, and looking around at the attic.

"Yeah, you kinda look a lot like **Buffy the Vampire Slayer**!" Paige said as she took a seat near a now healed and clothed Karen.

"Ha! That's a first." Karen said as she playfully rolled her eyes and laughed for like the second time today. It was amazing to her, it was the dead of night in Tokyo, and here she was in the afternoon light of San Francisco. Also, she was around seemingly good people, no wait, not people witches. In the short time that she was there, Karen had gotten to know what Phoebe, Paige and Piper were all about. They were magical witches who helped good people in danger. In addition, Karen realized that they were for real and genuinely wanted to help her.

"Now that we all know each other, let's get down to the _real_ problem. What's wrong with Karen that could possibly **affect the world**?" Piper asked as she placed Wyatt in his playpen and joined her sisters, Karen and Leo.

"That's where Karen comes in. Could you explain you're situation to us?" Leo asked Karen.

"Oh yeah sure, but please don't think of me as some basket-case." Karen said as she put a hand through her golden hair.

"Please, if you knew what we have gone through these past years, you'd sign us to a mental ward." Paige said as she placed a hand on Karen's back. Karen looked with disbelief, and Phoebe could feel it.

"Oh yeah honey, we've dealt with countless _demons, wendigos, woogies, spider-demons, sea creatures_, you know! Everything under the sun, but just know you're among friends." Phoebe said with a soft smile trying to comfort Karen. A little more at ease, Karen too smiled, and tried to recount this traumatic event in her young adult life.

"Okay, at my nursing agency, my boss assigned me to take care of this old woman named Emma at this really big and nice house. Now, even before I entered the home, I felt something….I don't know**….like dark**. When I went into the house, it was well kept but it felt abandoned. So anyway, this lady was very bizarre. She never spoke to me, and always had this sad look on her face. I felt really sorry for her, but there's nothing I could do to help her. Then the most_ odd_ thing happened, a little boy, really creepy and Japanese and demonic, was hiding and said his name was Toshio. Later at night, she just went crazy like and that's when the demon came.** In a smog of black smoke and, Emma was finished, dead**. Then, I came to realize after some research, that the boy Toshio Saeki and his mom Kayako Saeki used to live there, until Kayako's husband found out she was having an affair and killed her, his son and their cat, and himself. **Somehow, Toshio and Kayako's spirits were resurrected and they haunt that house**. Anyone entering the house had a curse laid on them, and they are doomed to die. I was a lucky one, once my boyfriend came by the house to get me; he died at Kayako's hands. **I burned down that house, and Kayako attacked me**. I ended up in the hospital but she was there too, and in my apartment. Then Leo came and now I'm here."

The Charmed Ones had to sink in what they just heard about Karen and her story about the curse and the slain Saeki family. Why would any man kill his whole family just over one skirmish between he and his wife was something beyond the girls. However, they knew this curse was serious business, and they were going to help Karen Davis,** no matter what**.

"If Kayako gets her way, the curse will manifest over time, and the whole world could be exposed to it, causing death and pain to all." Leo explained with an expression.

"She won't get the chance to." Piper said raising her eyebrow. "We'll stop her before she has the chance to spread the curse."

"But how are we going to stop her though?" Paige questioned as she looked at her sisters.

"Only one possible solution, we lure Kayako here somehow." Phoebe said as she rested her chin on her hand.

"Let's check the book to see how we could summon a dark spirit." Paige said as she ran over to consult the Book of Shadows.

All of this magical talk was confusing and equally surreal to Karen. She was in here with true to life witches, who looked experienced in their craft as well. However, Karen had this lingering feeling that finding and putting Kayako's spirit at ease would not be as easy as the Halliwells made it to be. Thinking about it, Karen suddenly asked aloud "There's something I don't understand. How can you just say a spell and then have Kayako dead?"

Phoebe gave a sympathetic smile to Karen. For some reason, she liked this girl far better than anyone of her previous innocents, and desperately wanted to help her. She knew that Karen was confused, skeptical and afraid, but she sensed that Karen, like many others was a fighter.

**"It's our magic behind it Karen. My sisters and I are powerful witches, and we have vanquished many demons that seem much worse than Kayako. Don't worry about a thing."** Phoebe said with compassion as Karen felt reassurance surge through her. Suddenly, Paige yelled out "Eureka! Instant spell."

"You found the spell to summon the demon?" Leo asked.

"Yup, and if my sisters would be so kind, gather round and let's say this spell." Paige said as she called for her sisters. Together, Piper, Phoebe and Paige stood together.

"Wait, don't we need the crystals to cage her?" Piper asked.

"One step ahead of you!" Phoebe said as she pointed to the crystals that she aligned.

Karen held onto Leo as they both stood looking at the Charmed Ones, who began to chant the incantation.

_"Powers of the witches rise,_

_Darkness unleashed within the skies,_

_We call upon a creature,_

_Old but strong,_

_To help right its terrible wrong."_

Looking up from the Book after reciting the spell, the three sisters called out Kayako's name. Suddenly, the same fog of darkness that Phoebe had seen in her premonition became animated within the attic. As it began to materialize, it did not take the form of Kayako, but that of a really large black cat. Standing upright, the cat looked like a horrid version of Sylvester the cat, from Looney Tunes. As it found it's way in the crystal cage that the Charmed Ones keep their demons in, it gave a way a terrible inhumane shriek. Behind him though, came a demon boy that Karen knew all too well.

"That's…that's…**Toshio**." Karen pointed as she looked at the boy with great disdain and fear. Holding up his tiny little hand, Toshio broke free of the cage and looked from Karen to the Charmed Ones. Then, he muttered something in Japanese tongue, which Karen understood.

"What the hell did he just say?" Piper asked as she felt Phoebe come closer to her.

"He said we will all die." Karen translated. Next, the demon cat of Toshio's leapt toward the Power of Three, who quickly moved away, yet in a frantic manor.

"Dammit, Piper freeze that overgrown cat!" Paige instructed as the cat made a large leap for her. Doing as she was told, Piper froze the cat, which stayed in the air for as long as the magic would hold it. Seizing the opportunity, Phoebe ran up to the frozen cat and struck it with a fierce kick, knocking it out its frozen state. Roaring now, the cat threw its tail like a whip, and knocked Karen and Leo into three bookshelves.

Looking around for something she could use, Paige quickly brushed her hair from out of her face and noticed that a well-sized athamé was across the room. Smirking with delight, Paige knew this was her chance.

"**Athamé**!" Paige called out as the ceremonial knife orbed into the direction of Toshio's cat's abdomen. Roaring with anger once more, the cat held onto its side, but Piper sought to finally do something about it.

"Bad kitty!" Piper yelled out as she raised her hands and exploded the demonic cat. Suddenly, the black fog it popped up in when it materialized appeared, but it proved that the cat was vanquished. All that was left was Toshio, who looked at the Charmed Ones. Karen and Leo got up from crashing into the bookshelves, and Leo went over to grab baby Wyatt.

"Paige, _call for Toshio's heart_!" Karen yelled out.

**"But…"** Paige began to argue why, but realized the boy was still a demon, and an evil creepy one at that. "Heart!" Paige called as she extended her hand to take Toshio's heart. Falling over in agonizing pain, Toshio grabbed his chest and gave numerous cries.

"Tell me what you know about that house." Karen said in fluent Japanese as she looked at a hurt Toshio.

"All that you need to know……is that the way to defeat the curse……lies within the walls of my home." Toshio said in between gasps as he doubled over in pain.

"But how, I put you're house on fire you little bastard!" Karen spat out in Japanese.

"A simple fire won't work…my mother is too strong…**just let me die again!"** Toshio yelled out with a bloodcurdling scream. But after doing so, Piper used her magical power and exploded him into a dark smog, **finally vanquishing him**.

"So what do we do now?" Leo asked holding a testy Wyatt.

Karen sighed and put her hands across her chest and said "We have to go to Japan, the answers lie within that damn house."


	4. Preparations

**Notes:** Chapter 4 is up and running, enjoy and review! -**_Xtreme Slayer_**

_**San Francisco**_

Piper frantically began to stir the pot while she continued brewing one of many potions.** Already armed with about three binding potions, and five vanquishing potions**, Piper poured the last one in the tiny glass vial, and turned off the stove. Also in the kitchen with her was Paige, Phoebe and Karen who were standing and watching all of Piper's movements. Looking back at them, Piper placed two of the vanquishing potion vials in her pockets, and Phoebe and Paige both had two as well. Karen had possession of the binding potions, and had a look on her face that seemingly puzzled Piper.

"Karen, is everything alright?" Piper asked the guest as she began to clean around the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm okay. _I guess…_" Karen trailed off as she brushed off her borrowed shirt from Phoebe.

"You guess? What's wrong sweetie?" Paige asked the girl as she turned to look at her.

Karen moved around a bit before she responded to Paige. She did not walk fast nor did she walk leisurely, she just made steps gingerly around the kitchen and even gave off a slight chuckle as well.

"I know you all have faced demons and other forces of darkness, but I'm telling you…this is **different**." Karen said as she made gestures with her hands. **"This curse doesn't just consume you, it'll eat away at you're fears. Are you sure you three will be able to, what do you call it? Vanquish Kayako?"**

"Not only are we able, but now I'm really ready to kick her ass." Piper said as she gave a little radiant smile.

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Karen said with a smile to envy Piper's. "That demon ghost stole everything that was good in my life. She stole my lover and killed other innocents. Now, she's going to face the consequences." Karen said with a newfound burst of confidence in her face and tone of voice. **Almost surprised by what she just said, the Charmed Ones silently agreed with Karen, and made final preparations for their battle with Kayako.**

_**The Demon Underworld**_

_Within the depths of the abyss were the bodies and souls of numerous slain demons. Most of these demonic entities had fallen at the hands of the real world's prominent defenders, the Charmed Ones. Everybody always wondered what the depths of hell is like, even though they never would want to visit the most unholy vicinity. For one, it smelled like something was continually burning, such as smoldering rubber and hot tar. The atmosphere was not only that of evil, but also a chilling sensation. This area of the Underworld, which was the area of slain demons, remained the creepiest._

_Appearing here in the large black cloud that resembled fog, came a demon that many knew all too well. Her long, silky black hair was way past shoulder length; the black locks stretched all the way down to her knees. Her skin was deathly pale and her eyes were dark as soot, but they were very large. Streams of crimson came from her eyelids like tear stains, but at the same time, almost all of her body was splattered with blood. She wore a really worn and torn white cloth that would have resembled a dress in some ways. Her face had dark and navy-blue scratches, looking as though she just had a fight with sharply clawed cats. **Obviously, this demon was the vengeful spirit of Kayako Saeki**._

_At this time, Kayako was actually walking on air as she passed through this part of the underworld. Kayako continued with her inhuman clicking voice as she levitated toward her destination, and she scanned the area, twisting her head completely around like an owl. But for a moment, Kayako had stopped with the clicking and her bare feet had touched the ground. She made silent footsteps as she headed for an unknown figure; specifically it was an unknown demon. Also, here came something else surprising, Kayako began to talk, but she spoke in her native Japanese tongue._

_"I have finally found you. Did you get any of my messages at all?" Kayako asked the unknown demon. After the question was asked, the demon simply shook its head "no". Continuing on, Kayako made a shrug and said "Too bad, I wanted you in this equation after I heard about you're unique powers…it's quite…quite tasty." Kayako said with a twisted desire as she licked the incoming streams of blood off of her face. The crimson liquid was appealing to her, and in a sick way she enjoyed it's salty like taste. "But then again, I can still squeeze you in, if you're up to it, that is." Since hearing these words come from Kayako, the unknown demon began smiling and this time shrugged his head meaning "yes"._

_"The Charmed Ones have joined with this young woman who has repeatedly tried to escape my curse…**trying to escape my grudge**. That cannot happen. I have died and this bitch has the nerve to enter my home. She as well as these witches will die at my hands. They already took out my little boy, and this time I want to eat and taste their very souls. They'll die, and you're going to help me bring them to their knees. Come to my home in Japan and then we'll settle this score." Kayako finished as she began to place her hands through her long and tangled auburn hair._

_Coming from out of the darkness, the unknown demon stepped into the light and became visible. His silver hair began to shine and shimmer in the light, and his old but wrinkly skin felt like the leather he was wearing. Just as Kayako finished her last sentence, a sinister and chilling smile crept up to the demons face. "Don't worry about a thing. The Charmed Ones and you're friends will not only die, but they'll know fear because I am the master of it." The demon said as his horrid smile turned into a smirk. **Barbus**, the demon of fear stared at Kayako, as the female ghost began to smile at him as well. **All hell was about to break loose**._


	5. It Begins

**Notes:** Chapter five here for your viewing pleasure! It's very short, but it's powerful!**_- Xtreme Slayer_**

_**San Francisco**_

Standing in the living room of the capacious Halliwell Manor, was the Power of Three, their Whitelighter Leo and their latest innocent victim Karen. All of them ready for the impending battle that they'll face against the malevolent Japanese ghost Kayako, they each had their own fears and hesitations about what they would face. Surprisingly, it was the Charmed Ones who were having the apprehension this time, instead of once frantic Karen whose battle this truly was. As she looked at Piper, Phoebe and Paige, she felt a feeling of gratitude overwhelm her.

"I still can't believe this." Karen said as she shook her head in astonishment.

"What can't you believe?" Phoebe questioned her. This was kind of a stupid question that Phoebe should ask, since she knew what Karen was going to say; thanks to her empathy magic.

"That I'm going to get vengeance against this thing that took everything away from me." Karen said looking at Phoebe. Turning around to now face the whole band of Halliwells, Karen smiled and began to talk again. "And it's all thanks to you guys. If Leo didn't come when he did, I may have been dead, and not gotten the chance to meet you all. I'm going to end this grudge and its all because of the Charmed Ones. For that, I am eternally grateful to you all."

Astounded and also appreciative of her heartfelt comment, the girls as well as Leo smiled back as well. Of course they have helped and rescued countless innocents from many forms of peril, but it was a rarity that they're efforts was returned with gratitude.

"You're welcome Karen. In this short period of time that we've met, you have grown on us." Paige spoke up to break the ice.

"Yeah, and were going to win." Piper said as she placed her hands on her hips. Looking back at her angelic (literally) husband, Piper prepared to question him. "How are Chris and Wyatt?"

"They're both good in the hideout I assigned for them. They'll be okay when we return." Leo said as he stared at Piper.

"_If_ we live to see it." Paige said with a raspy tone. This comment caused Piper, Phoebe and Karen to look at her snidely. "Dammit, forget what I just said." Paige said with a sheepish smile as she looked back at her sisters. "Let's go!"

The sisters all armed with the potions they prepared previously, Leo with the Book of Shadows and Karen with a flashlight, they were set to go confront the demonic spirit in Japan. With Leo orbing with Karen, and Paige orbing Piper and Phoebe, the group was bound to the Land of the Rising Sun in bits of brilliant swarms of white light.


	6. Ju On: Karen, Phoebe & Paige

**Notes:** Thanks for the reviews evry1! Chapter six is now here, and as the title says, **the Ju-On** (The curse/grudge in Japanese) is about to begin!- **_Xtreme Slayer_**

****

_**Tokyo**_

Karen could not believe her eyes as she scanned every area of the foyer of the godforsaken Saeki home. Just some time ago, this house had been burning to a crisp with the embers high as the sky. **Now by some means of Kayako's and the house's dark mysticism, the house was intact, and everything in the living room as well as other domiciles were immaculate**. Also, Karen began to smell the same scent as she did before; the upstairs smelled like dampness, but the atmosphere was seriously chilly. Not to mention, Karen felt a serious passion for Doug and could really use his support right now. It was not like the Halliwells didn't give her a sense of stability, but its different when you need it from your lover. But, Doug is dead, and Karen had to get used to it.

"He's _gone_. Deal with it." Karen told herself as she made small footsteps toward the dining rooms.

'And why _the hell_ did I volunteer to sweep the downstairs? You'd think I would learn my lesson after my last adventure down here.' Karen began to ask herself as she continued her pace toward the rooms. The Charmed Ones had decided that it was best they all covered different areas of the house. As they scanned the upstairs quarters, Karen held down the downstairs ones. Throughout this whole ordeal, Karen had to admit, her bravery was slowly diminishing and she began to sweat though it was quite cool within the house.

Armed with only the flashlight, the small bit of light from the item began to flicker until the battery went dead and the light vanished. It was just Karen and the shadows.

**"Dammit!"** Karen cursed herself as she threw the flashlight away. Angry, Karen sharply turned around and saw the sight of someone she did not even expect to see. "_Doug…?_" Karen asked wide-eyed as she stared at him. He was wearing the same clothes as he did just a few hours ago, and he looked realistic and his cologne began to fill the room they were in. Before Karen knew it, she was pulled into a passionate kiss and began to become re-acquainted with her lover.

Shortly after their nice, soft kiss, Doug had a wide smile on his face. "**Karen, where did you go? I was waiting for you here, and then there was…this strange lady. What's going on?**" Doug asked in his gruff though regular tones.

Karen began to think for a minute, and did not answer the question that was dished out to her. This guy resembled Doug in every way and mannerism, and even had the same fragrance that she bought him for his birthday last year. All she wanted to do was run up and meet his red lips again, but for some reason, Karen knew it couldn't be that easy; being in this house finding Doug like this; **it wasn't real.**

Smirking but still looking very upset, Karen gathered up all of the force she could muster and punched the image of Doug right in its face. Coming back after her strong punch, the thing resembling Doug had blood running from its nose and a streak of silver coming from an upper lock of hair.

"**You bastard**! You're not Doug, you're just an impostor! Who or what the hell are _you_!" Karen demanded with strong bass in her voice. She was not going to cry now and she was ready to get to the source of this problem. However, the last thing Karen knew was that she was backhanded by Doug's impostor and she flew right into the wall of the dining room. Capitalizing on its attack, the bogus Doug grabbed her throat and put force into it. Karen began to choke and sweat profusely as she desperately tried to catch her breath. Karen could do nothing but watch Doug's imposter smile at her sinisterly, and laughing at her attempts to break free.

"_This is you're worst fear isn't it? Losing your loved one, and having them turn against you, eh_?" a strange voice said coming from Doug's mouth. This as Karen noticed was not Doug's voice, but it was high-pitched and sounded like horror movie narrator Vincent Price. She didn't no whether to be spooked or to fight back, she just had to break free. But little did she know that help was on the way.

Coming inside the dining room in a swirl of brilliant white lights, was the sister team of Paige Matthews and Phoebe Halliwell. Quickly, Phoebe chopped impostor Doug on his back, and heard him give an inhuman wail. Not letting him get the upper-hand, Phoebe continued after she gave Doug's imposter an elbow smash and a sharp uppercut. Wanting to help out as well, Paige looked around for something she could use on the guy Phoebe was fighting, and she did.

"**Lamp!**" Paige called for the silver lamp as it orbed toward the Doug impostor and right across his head. Knocking him over, blood started pouring over from atop his head, and he came to the floor. Hurrying, Paige, Phoebe and Karen assembled together and stared at the fallen impostor.

"_Who the hell is that_?" Paige asked as she took a glance at the impostor getting up, as he started to shake off the attack.

"I don't know, but it is taking the resemblance of my dead boyfriend, Doug." Karen briefly explained as she continued to look at the impostor, all with a ferocious and at the same time distraught expression on her face. Phoebe and Paige rolled their eyes as they looked at each other they had to find Kayako, but now are dealing with another restless spirit.

"Dammit, I thought I had you in my midst, Karen. You're friend Kayako will be most unhappy. By the way, it's very good to see you two again Phoebe and Paige." The impostor said with a gleeful look as it smiled a devious smile at both Paige and Phoebe as well as Karen. Suddenly, Phoebe had an inkling to who this was, as did Paige for some reason.

"**I don't know how you did it Barbus**. We vanquished you, but you just keep coming back to screw with us. But, this'll be the last time you ever see us again, I can promise you and Kayako that." Phoebe said as she pointed her finger at him. However, that did nothing but make Barbus laugh even more. Karen was confused by all of this so she asked Paige, "He's an old friend of yours?"

"Yeah, but he visits way too often. He specializes in making you're fears a reality." Paige gave her a little synopsis of Barbus' purpose. "That would explain a lot about why he would choose my boyfriend. My worse fear is being apart from the one that I love." Karen told Paige as she looked at her. Paige did nothing but place a hand on Karen's back and stroked it lightly as a sign of consoling. All the while, Barbus was shapeshifting into Phoebe's worse fear.

He donned a long leather trench-coat, black leather pants and a black muscle shirt. His skin was fairly tanned and his hair was spiky and black, Barbus also gained much sex appeal, but only hatred in Phoebe's eyes. **He was now Phoebe's ex-husband Cole Turner**, a demonic force that at a time became the Source of all Evil, as well as being the previous Source's right-hand demon Belthazor. Phoebe closed her eyes, but regained energy within herself.

"You're not real, and _you'll never be_." Phoebe said as Barbus/Cole began to walk up to her gingerly.

"Don't be so sure Phoebe. I know deep down you still love and care about me." Barbus/Cole said as he began to put a hand through Phoebe's shimmering, short, brown hair. Phoebe quickly smacked his hand away and elbowed him in the face. Barbus/Cole stepped back a few paces and began to shapeshift right back into Barbus. Barbus swiftly landed an energy ball toward Phoebe, Paige and Karen, but both three girls evaded the attack and watched as Barbus vanished into thin air.

Once again, the three girls began to walk briskly through the back of the house right back to where they started in the front. They needed to pass by three to four more rooms before they could go to the entrance of the house.

"What the hell would Barbus and Kayako want with each other?" Paige asked first. "Who the hell would know? This is all getting so twisted." Phoebe said to her sister. "This is going to be one rough day isn't it?" Karen asked to the two sisters. "Hasn't it all ready been?" Phoebe answered as they reached the living room and foyer. As they prepared to go back upstairs though, they stopped right into their tracks as they had seen another sick sight. A familiar clicking and moaning sound had begun to attract Karen, Phoebe and Paige's ears as they looked at who was at the top of the stairs. The demonic Kayako Saeki began to crawl down the stairs similar to a serpent and did so with blood stemming from out her eyes, and into her deathly pale skin.

Without even thinking, Phoebe got into fighting stance and looked at Kayako as she continued her sport. "**Hey Karen, get ready! This day is about to get rougher**."


	7. Ju On: Piper's Confrontation

**Notes:** Welcome to chapter seven my peeps! If you liked the sixth installment, wait till u get a load of this! **Now it's time for Piper Halliwell to face the Ju-On!**

_**Tokyo**_

"Leo why do I have the _strangest_ feeling that something is happening downstairs?" Piper asked as she and Leo began to walk gingerly past a bathroom and the master bedroom upstairs. His expression blank, Leo turned to his wife and asked "I don't know. You think something is happening to the girls?"

"Yeah I mean, it's like my stomach is doing flips inside you know?" Piper explained as they walked into the room.

"**Maybe you're pregnant again Piper.**" Leo gave a little joke and laugh as Piper looked at him with annoyance. Rolling her eyes, Piper decided not to say anything since Leo rarely said something sarcastic. Actually it was quite unnerving to her, this whole thing about finding Kayako and vanquishing her and this grudge was very nerve-wracking and of course deadly.

"I'll disregard that comment. But it'll make me feel better if you would just go and check it out for me. Please?" Piper asked the Whitelighter as she put a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you'll be okay by your self?" Leo asked after a sigh.

"Please, no one would want to mess with this magical mama, or else I'll blow their asses to smithereens." Piper said motioning her hands to prepare an explosion with her powers.

"Alright then, be careful!" Leo told his wife. He deeply wanted to kiss her, but considering the way their relationship was currently, it would be too awkward. Instead, he took the easy way out and just orbed away in that swirl of brilliant white lights as he normally does.

"That damn Whitelighter. **He still gets me weak in the knees.**" Piper told herself aloud as she began to search the bedroom. "_So this is Kayako's room_." She said aloud once more as she continued. There were no pictures hung up, just regular Japanese apparel and furniture such as the dressers and the nightstands, and even a vanity table. Small traces of light began to diminish from the windowpanes and darkness began to ensure. Also, a crash of thunder began to sound and rain began to pour liberally. Piper just sighed and once again rolled her eyes.

"Thunder, lightening, rain and a real-live haunted house. I swear I'm in a horror movie. But it's nothing just mind games." Piper said as she began to scan the drawers looking for anything.

**"Don't say that, the person who says that dies first in the movies!"** a familiar voice called out to Piper.

Piper's mouth began to drop, and her tongue went dry almost. A chill ran up her spine and her hands began to turn cold. Quickly, she turned around and looked at the source of the voice. If looks could kill, Piper would be dead and gone already. The person, that person who said those words was someone Piper could not imagine to see again. The woman standing before her had on a sheer black shirt, a pair of jeans, and flowing, shiny black hair. **Prue Halliwell**, Piper's long dead sister stood before her in the flesh and she was at a lost for words.

"Remember you told me that one time, when the lights went out at the manor? That was a good survival tip _I should've_ listened to you." Prue spoke in her usual raspy voice as Piper continued to stare at her.

"Aww, come on Piper. Don't I at least deserve a hug?" Prue asked as she reached out her hands. After Piper continued to stare for almost two minutes, Prue put her hands down and began to walk across the room; across from Piper. "Piper, what's wrong? I have missed you so much. The afterlife is a drag without you and Phoebe, well Grams is a trip and you must see mom, I mean she is just gorgeous as ever!" Prue spoke. She continued talking, but Piper did not really pay attention to her words. Tears began to form from her eyes, and the warm tear dropped to her cheek, and she sobbed (minus the sound effects).

**As Prue continued to ramble on, Piper saw fit to interrupt. However, instead of just talking over her, Piper drew back and punched Prue straight on her nose. She began to glare at Prue as she reeled from Piper's fierce attack.**

"What the _hell_ are you doing Piper? You'd never do something like that! Have you been watching _**Jerry Springer**_?" Prue said as she began to wipe some blood that was dropping from her nose. Piper was just pissed off as Prue continued to talk about how Piper acts. **Thinking that it was best, Piper did something she may have regretted, but she quickly motioned her hands and let this Prue taste one of her patented explosions.**

**Falling backwards and crashing through the Japanese wall panel, Prue hurried to get up and brushed herself off. Piper looked at her sister she just attacked and prepared to explode her again.**

_"Who the hell are you? You're not a witch so you're not Prue."_ Piper said with the tone in her voice beckoning fury and tears coming freely down her eyes. However, Prue did not do nothing but smirk. Now enraged, Piper lifted her hands to explode Prue again, but she was stopped once Prue used her own power against Piper. Also motioning her hands, Prue magically flung Piper back onto the floor; hard. Before she could even get up, Piper was attacked by one of Prue's kicks once she astral projected to where she had fallen.

Prue began to use her momentum to try and stomp Piper, but the younger sister rebounded after she took Prue's hand and flipped her over hard on the floor. Placing the front of her steel-toe boot onto Prue's throat, Piper began to question her with the fury right out in her voice. "**I'm going to ask you this question again. If you don't answer I'm going to blow you're head right off you're damn body, you bitch!**" Prue, continued to smirk, but started to say some words. "I think you know who I am."

Prue, or the thing posing as Prue, pushed Piper's foot of her, and landed another martial arts-esque kick right into Piper's abdomen. Hurt, Piper tried to counter, but Prue harshly attacked her forehead with a brutal haymaker punch.

'She may not be Prue, _but she sure as hell fights like her_.' Piper told herself as she continued to feel the attacks that this Prue was dealing out to her. Thinking that this would be her opportunity, Piper froze this Prue with her own magic. In a bizarre manor, Prue began to freeze into ice, similar to how Leo was froze when she and Phoebe were possessed one time (Author's note: Bride & Gloom style wink wink).

Normally, Piper would be heartbroken if she had to smash the icy mold of one of her sisters; especially a dead one. But, this thing was not Prue and though she was emotionally wrecked, she knew the real Prue would want this thing posing as her to get its ass kicked. With that said, Piper quickly exploded the icy Prue and she was exploded into bits of nothingness. Piper wiped a tear that rolled from her eye and said "**This house is really bugging me the hell out.**"

Suddenly, Piper heard laughter emanate from the room. It was spooky and sinister, but vaguely familiar. Piper knew the voice and exhaled deeply.

"**Damn it Barbus**. If I knew it was you I'd a baked a cake." Piper said sarcastically as she placed her hands on her sides. Barbus was no where to be seen but his voice was present and clear.

"_You Charmed Ones are so gullible. And you, you Piper can put up a good fight. It was great coming after you as Prue, opposed to last time when I showed you you're daddy issues. You're fears are fun my…_" Barbus was stopped.

"Why don't you **shut the hell up**, and come out so I can finally vanquish you." Piper interrupted as she had a hint of attitude in her voice, with some irritation mixed in.

"_Charming you are. Why don't you check downstairs. I have used my last bit of energy to make Shadow Soldiers to assist Kayako in killing you're sisters and that innocent. I am leaving._" Barbus said as he laughed.

"Leaving already? Won't stay to see us vanquish that demon bitch or this grudge?" Piper asked.

"_Please my dear, you'll be lucky enough to survive my Shadow Soldiers than this grudge by Kayako. Tata for now._" Barbus spoke last as his laughter once again began to fill the room. Not letting his chuckles get to her, **Piper quickly ran for the stairs to help out her sisters and put an end to this madness.**


	8. The Final Battle

**Notes:** Here's the finale to my _**Charmed** _meets _**The Grudge**_ fic! I hope you enjoy this final installment and the epilogue that follows. Please enjoy and review and tell me how you felt about my tale!- **_Xtreme Slayer_**

_**Tokyo**_

Running down the stairs with harried swiftness, Piper watched the battle unfold. She noticed that already on the ground was her half-sister Paige and their innocent Karen; her husband was bleeding from his forehead as he laid near a plant pot across the room; and her sister Phoebe was up in the air landing a nasty kick to a really ugly demon who Piper assumed had to be Kayako.** Unfortunately for Phoebe, Kayako caught her leg and began to throw her into Leo's direction. Crash landing into him so hard, Phoebe twirled from off of Leo and fell to the back of the couch, shattering a vase while doing so.**

**"Dammit, this bitch is not going to win after all this!"** Piper yelled aloud as she extended her hands and launched one of her magical explosions at Kayako.

Not even seeing her, Kayako flew back to the door of the house and continued that annoyingly creepy clicking moan that she always makes. Looking up, she watched Piper descend the stairs and join up with **the other girls who dared to invade her sanctuary**; better yet her_ personal_ hell. Her eye bloodshot with crimson leaking down her azure skin, she gritted her razor sharp teeth and slowly began to rise, walking like a zombie.

"You guys fine?" Piper questioned as she helped both Paige and Karen to their feet. Paige began to feel a thumping sensation in her forehead, as she put her black hair from out of her face. Karen on the other hand had blood rushing to her face and she was infuriated just because of the sight of Kayako. Phoebe meanwhile got up after the assault and dusted herself off.

"_Peachy_." Paige answered her sister. "Leo's okay, Phoebe?"

"Yeah, he just needs a minute." Phoebe responded as she got back into fighting stance, readying herself for battle.

"Wait Phoebe, your _tactic_ probably won't work on her." Piper said holding her sister back from Kayako.

"**What are we going to do, Piper?** We have to weaken her somehow!" Phoebe asked incredulously as Kayako started coming closer and closer.

"Use the binding potion! Hurry!" Paige yelled as Kayako came deadly close.

Taking it from her pocket, Phoebe hurled the vial of red potion toward Kayako, and the glass as well as the potion shattered on her face. **However, nothing happened, and Kayako came up close to Phoebe, and smacked her hard across the face, sending her to the wall.** Kayako went to strike Paige, Karen and Piper with her massive hair, but luckily Paige orbed them out of the way. As the swirl of white lights ended, Paige looked around for something she could use. Quickly, she found a poker that was near the fireplace.

"**Poker!**" Paige yelled as she orbed the golden poker straight through Kayako's midsection.

Blood began to drip on her already tattered cloth, and she gave an inhumane scream as she fell to the floor. Next, it was Karen's turn to attack Kayako but she made a risqué move. **Karen quickly ran toward the poached demon, and kicked her hard on her face.** Kayako continued with her screaming, but Karen did nothing but repeatedly stomp her. She received a great surprise when Kayako used the energy she stored and knocked Karen straight into the nearby wall.

**Using all of her ghostly might, Kayako unearthed the poker from her stomach and crushed it with her bare hands. Piper and Paige looked at each other in bewilderment and looked toward the poltergeist that looked and seemed invincible. However, Kayako stopped dead in her tracks and held out her hands. Suddenly, the crashes of thunder became more and more deafening and shadows of darkness began to surface within the house, and they began to materialize into ninja-like warriors without eyes, but with black robes. There were about six in total, and Paige and Piper did not like the looks of things.**

"Okay now _what the hell_ are these things? **Wraith rejects from** _**Lord of the Rings**_?" Paige asked holding close to Piper.

"These must be the Shadow Soldiers that Barbus warned me about." Piper said in almost a whisper, but it was audible enough for Paige to hear.

"_Shadow Soldiers_? What are those things?" Paige asked.

"I don't know. But Paige, we're going to have to fight if were going to get through this." Piper said looking at Paige with seriousness. Paige knew when Piper was honest, and this time she knew that she was not going to sweat her.

The Shadow Soldiers began to do battle with the two warring Halliwell sisters. Quickly, Piper landed a straight blow to the front of the robed soldier, and kicked another. Paige dodged a fist from one of the Shadow Soldiers, and struck back with her own forceful punch. Before she kicked another, she saw that her sister Piper had exploded one and it had vanquished in fire. Piper could not continue her magical explosions, because two of the Shadow Soldiers had begun to pounce on her.

"**Oh hell no…**" Karen spoke deathly low as she began to come and assist Piper.

Armed with a long lamp post that she found, Karen began to bash the Shadow Soldier continually and even succeeded in decapitating the head of the robed soldier off. Piper got up and exploded the other Shadow Soldier that had also attacked her.

"Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked Karen.

"I don't know…**DUCK!**" Karen yelled as she pushed Piper out the way. Kayako was right behind her, and instead of attacking, Kayako was attacked by the lamp Karen was using. As Karen started to hit with the lamp, Piper exploded the remaining Shadow Soldiers and began to assist a fallen Phoebe back to her feet.

"Phoebs come on, we need you." Piper said cradling her sister, and giving her gentle slaps to wake her up.

"We…we…can't Piper. That demon is too strong." Phoebe said wiping blood from her nose.

"Don't say that. Was there ever a demon we faced that we couldn't stop?" Piper asked her sister, kind of forcefully.

"No…but…" Phoebe began to drawl.

"**DAMMIT PHOEBE, WE WILL WIN!** Think about Karen! She's over there_ fighting right now_, just as we should be. You felt her pain, and now we have to stop this thing. Come on honey, let's go." Piper said with a mix of anger and love as she helped Phoebe up. Her Whitelighter husband finally awoke from his unconsciousness and headed for Piper.

"**Do the Power of Three spell Piper**. Here, give Paige the crystals to trap Kayako." Leo said handing her the large talismans.

"When _the hell did_ you pack these?" Piper asked.

"Don't worry about it, just do the spell." Leo said as she began to walk away and go to her sisters. Handing Paige the crystals, Piper gave Kayako one final explosion knocking her backwards and at the center of the living room.

"Paige, quick _enclose_ her!" Piper ordered.

"**Crystals, circle!**" Paige orbed the crystals to center Kayako and it created a cage like area around her.

**Kayako herself had a feeling this would be the end. For once, the demon stopped clicking and began to say in perfect English, "May you suffer in life, like I suffered in death."**

"**Okay, that is so off of _Xena_**!" Phoebe yelled out. Paige, Karen and Piper looked at her. "Ah, the series finale? Remember Akemi said something like that? **Okay big _Xena_ dork** over here." Phoebe explained.

"Let's say the spell! Karen go with Leo!" Piper instructed. Karen moved over to where Leo was near the bookshelf and looked on.

"_God I hope this works_." Karen said as she felt tears coming down her face. The Charmed Ones held onto each other and began to recite the spell.

"**Ashes to ashes,**

**Spirit to spirit,**

**Take this soul,**

**Banish this evil**"

After the Charmed Ones finished the incantation, Kayako began to scream and click uncontrollably and the whole house began to shake and tremble violently. **Kayako suddenly gave one more final scream, and she vanquished also violently**. Items and products in the house began to fall and the ceiling started to crack with debris raining on the floor.

"**Quick Paige, the crystals**!" Piper yelled. Paige orbed the crystals to her and the girls as well as Karen held onto Leo, and they orbed from out of the house. Just a moment after they exited the house, it fell and became nothing but rubble and decimation. **Kayako and Toshio's evil, their grudge had been lifted, and thunder and lightening began to pound on the Japanese suburb**.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes:** Here comes the epilogue! This marks the end of the line but expect more **_Charmed_** fics from me in the future! – **_Xtreme Slayer_**

_**San Francisco**_

**"Thank you guys so much for what you did."** Karen said as she began to hug both Piper, Phoebe and Paige. From the short time that they have been together, they helped her in destroying an evil that plagued her, and become three of the greatest friends she ever had in a while. Right after they vanquished the curse and Kayako, they spent two days celebrating and doing simple things such as watching movies and eating meals prepared excellently by Piper. She even got to liking Piper and Leo's baby Wyatt, and their futuristic Whitelighter Chris.

"It was_ our_ pleasure." Phoebe told her as she gave her an award winning smile. She also had come to deeply like Karen. Aside from helping her with the evil in Japan, she had grown fond of her and wished her nothing but the best in her future. Karen stood out from other innocents because of…well Phoebe could not really explain; Karen just did.

"We really like you Karen, and we hope that you move on to the right direction in you're life now that you're un-cursed. **Just have faith**." Piper said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand. Things will be rough without Doug, but_ I'll survive_." Karen said as she also flashed a smile at the sisters.

"I have a feeling you will. **Just know that you have three magical, demon ass-kicking, Halliwell sisters in San Francisco should you ever need help**." Paige said as she made the whole room burst into chuckles.

"Again, I thank you all." Karen said as she looked at the three. Turning to Leo, she told him "Okay Leo, I'm ready now."

Leo held onto Karen and began to orb out in another swirl of glittering bright and brilliant lights. In thin air, the two were gone, and all that was left was the three Charmed sisters.

"_So, what do we now_?" Paige asked.

"Lemme see, Wyatt is asleep, Chris is out, Paige is free, and Phoebe has the day off. Why do I feel like this is so familiar?" Piper asked as she began to laugh.

"Hey, we never finished watching **_The Ring_**." Phoebe said aloud as her sisters looked at each other.

"I'll make the popcorn!" Paige yelled running to the kitchen.

"I'll set up the DVD!" Phoebe yelled running to the living room.

"I'll…_I'll go sit down_." Piper said as she walked over to the couch, laughing at her sisters as they did their tasks.

_**Tokyo**_

Leo had left Karen moments earlier, and wished her good luck. Saying that she would go back to her apartment, Karen lied and headed for further downtown Tokyo. Mustering up enough courage, Karen wanted to go and check out the house once and for all. Tokyo was still cloudy, but the rain and thunder had stopped. Karen was a stronger person now, and amidst the tiny Japanese people that she walked along the streets with, **she felt powerful**. It was all thanks to the Halliwell sisters, the sisters whom she would _never_ forget.

After about ten minutes, Karen made it to the sight of the house; or at least what was the house. It was completely destroyed and all that was left was broken pieces of lumber, fallen debris, and a scent that Karen knew all too well; **a mixed scent of death**. Karen could not help but feel a _chill_ that was coming up her spine, but it was not from the weather, it was from the vacant area that they were in. No tears came down her face, and Karen straightened up.

"**Finally, this grudge is over. Kayako's spirit is free and I can continue my life. Good riddance.**" Karen said as she began to briskly walk away from the sight of the fallen home that had brought her much misery in the little time she was there. **Just as Karen walked away, thunder began to sound, but she paid no attention to it; this whole chapter in her life was over, and she was glad for it to finally end.**


End file.
